When you look in my eyes
by snow-white-fairest-one-of-all
Summary: Special Agent Anthony DInozzo is used to rude awakenings, it come with the job discription, but he is about to recieve one that will change his life forever. Rating may change to M. Comments and REviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

Tony Dinozzo awoke to the sound of, no more like the pounding of the door. He groaned and rolled over on his side to look at the alarm on his bedside table.

"You're kidding." He said as the four glared up at him. He sat up and scratched the back of his head scooping up the shirt laying discarded on the floor. "Coming!" he shouted his voice hoarse from sleep.

The knocking did not stop and Tony groaned one more "I'm Coming!" he said scooting into the living room. Tony looked through the spy hole and his eye brows creased in confusion. He threw open the door and stared down at the person in front of him.

"About time, I've been knocking for fifteen minutes now." A young girl, about sixteen years old muttered in a tired voice ducking past him and dropping her worn out backpack and plopped down on the couch.

"And you are?" Tony asked the empty hall with wide eyes as he shut the door quietly, swiveling around to look at her.

"I'm Greenliegh." She said dismissively throwing an arm over her eyes and sighing loudly.

Tony stood in front of the girl and looked her over. She had short choppy hair the color of melted milk chocolate that scraped the tip of her heart shaped chin. Her body covered by torn and distressed clothes was skinny in a sickly way that made him want to shove a hamburger down her throat. And when she pulled her arm away she revealed lively green eyes shadowed by deep black and purple bags.

"Okay let's try this again," he said rubbing his own eyes "Why are you here and do you know what time it is?"

The girl chuckled, a soft and breathy sound. "It's four in the morning, and I am very tired. And I am here to take shelter at my father's for the night."

"So then why aren't you at his place?" Tony asked narrowing his eyes at the girl.

"I am," she laughed "you Anthony Dinozzo are my father. That makes me your daughter."


	2. Chapter 2:Who's the daddy

I am soooo sorry for the long hiatus but I promise it was not my fault. You see my computer broke and we had to pay all this money to fix it. It was awful! But I am back now and I am working hard on trying to make some good chapters for you all. Hope you enjoy them! And feel free to comment or send me a private message!

She could hear the clock ticking as she sat on the couch. Which was weird because all of his clocks were digital. He had been staring at her for the past two hours. The sunlight poured in around them making her eye lids feel heavy with sleep.

"Where did you say you were from again?" he asked bouncing his knee

Greenleigh rolled her eyes and groaned as they stuck slightly "I told you I am from Brooklynn."

"I've never been to Brooklynn." Tony mumbled pointing at her accusingly

"my mom's from Baltimore." She smiled

"And her name was?"

"Alice," Greenleigh yawned "can I got to sleep now?"

"I don't know an Alice." He said blinking rapidly

"But you do know an Allie Lovan. She went to College with you a while back."

Tony thought of his time in college and grimaced as he pictured a chunky, but still pretty, blonde that matched the name "Chunky Allie?" he asked

Greenleigh laughed and gave a small cry of laughter. "Well she's not so chunky anymore."

"Speaking of your mom where is she? Why aren't you with her?" he asked

"She's dead. Been dead for a while now. At least three months." Greenleigh said as he eyelids drooped "Meth overdose."

Tony's face blanked and he looked at the girl sadly "I'm sorry to hear that Allie was a good person."

"Yeah and a bad mother. Left me all alone with nowhere to go, nowhere to live, and left me only with a name and a place."

"So how did you find out my name?"

"Birth certificate lists you as my father. After that I looked up your name and DC and boom easy track down. Been hitch hiking for almost a month."

Tony cringed at the thought of what could have happened to this little girl on her way here. She could have been kidnapped, raped, or worse. "Okay last question. Do you know for sure if I am your father?"

Greenleigh shook her head "That's just what it says on my birth certificate."

"Okay then come with me." Tony said throwing on his sweatshirt that hung from the couch arm.

"Where are we going?" she asked slowly standing up.

"To visit a forensics specialist."

Ziva tapped her fingers against her desk looking back and forth from the clock on the wall to the empty desk in front of her. He was never this late, and without calling too.

"Where do you think he is?" Tim asked her crossing the room to stand beside her.

"No idea. He's never this late."

As she said this the elevator dinged and she was relieved to see Tony walk through the doors but her smile turned to confusion as he pulled a young girl along with him.

"Who's that?" Tim asked taking in the girls rugged appearance

"No idea." Ziva whispered

Tony ignored their stares and brought Greenleigh over to his desk "Sit here." He told her

"Morning Tony." Tim said looking between the two

"Probie." Tony said shortly walking over to McGee's desk. Ziva took this as a hint and walked over to where he was as well McGee at her heels.

"What is going on Tony?" she asked quietly gesturing her head over to the now passed out girl in Tony's chair. "Who is that?"

"Got a little surprise this morning at around four am." Tony said slightly annoyed

"The girl." McGee confirmed

Tony nodded and continued "She showed up at my door step and told me I was her father. Her mother is an old….friend of mine who I went to college with."

"You think that she is telling the truth?" McGee asked

"Well she has no reason to lie." Ziva said looking at the girl. She couldn't help but think she looked a little like Tony.

"yeah and she even told me she wasn't sure. That's just what it says on her birth certificate."

"Did you take her to Abby?" Ziva asked snapping her head back to Tony who nodded.

"yeah I did and the two hit it off pretty well." He said putting his head in his hands. "Boss is going to kill me."

"Gear up." A voice said from beside him making him jump. Speak of the devil. Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood beside him staring at McGee and Ziva who quickly grabbed their things and headed for the elevator. Tony stayed and looked into his bosses grey eyes awaiting the sting of an infamous 'Gibbs slap' any moment.

"Boss I'm sorry she just showed up out of nowhere and I didn't have time to…."

"Did you take her to Abby yet?" he asked calmly

"Yes."

"Good. Now go and call Abby and ask her if she will watch her while you do your job." He said handing him the cell phone.

Tony hurriedly nodded and took off towards the elevator. Gibbs walked over to the girl who sat in Tony's chair asleep and snoring lightly a small frown creasing her face. Gibbs looked at her a moment before reaching into a drawer in Tony's desk and taking out a small wool blanket. He tucked it neatly around her and indulged the small smile that formed on his lips before fallowing his team.


End file.
